


Searching Comfort

by Silverwoulf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Legwork!Mycroft, No idea what will happen, Understanding Greg, days get to much at time, good that you have someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwoulf/pseuds/Silverwoulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft come together after hard and trying days to seek peace, quiet and comfort with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> New short story series to get back into writing longer chapters.
> 
> Betaed by Lovelocked (thank you dear!).

Greg blinked himself awake. He heared quiet shuffling from the door and recognised the movement as that of Mycroft. It had become a habit between them to search one another out if things had become too much. Often it was related to Sherlock but more and more they used other reasons. A hard case or a daunting meeting had sometimes brought them together.  
Greg could tell by the heavy footsteps of the younger man, that Sherlock was the cause of this visit. In the last few months, things had escalated between the Holmes brothers, and Mycroft arriving in this state was a testament to the toll it has taken on him. His gait even heavier than normal, with his workload and worries about Sherlock weighing him down like stones.  
Mycroft always walked heavier, the workload and worry about Sherlock weighting him down. Of course his steps still were lighter than most peoples but the difference was telling. 

Shuffling on the settee Greg sat up, and waited for Mycroft to come in. Dread filled him when he saw the pale face and unfocused eyes. What ever had happened was worse then he had dared to imagine.  
With a sigh Mycroft sat on the edge of the settee not looking at or making eye contact with Greg. Knowing that Holmeses needed their own time to make physical contact he waited with baited breath. Eventually the younger man sighed, shrugged of his jacket, fought out of his waistcoat, and fell against Greg’s chest. There he curled up and pressed his nose into the older’s neck taking a deep breath.  
Slowly Greg touched his shoulder. One time he had instantly pulled Mycroft into a hug only to have the man startle and run. After no such reaction came the cop dragged the fingers of one hand through the dark hair while he used the other to pull him in closer.

“I nearly attacked Sherlock today.” came the quiet confession.  
“He was high, one thing led to another and he had me pinned against the door.”  
“I nearly freed myself from his hold, and killed him. It would have been so easy. He can become so single minded when high. Forgot about the danger I actually do present.” Mycroft’s voice shook, as he pressed closer. 

Greg sighed and placed a kiss on top of his head. He knew how dangerous the man in his arms could be no matter how often he complained about ‘legwork’. It was what had started their comfort searching relationship. Mycroft himself had been forced to get active. Blood staining his rumpled suit, hair pressed flat to his head by sweat and rain, eyes wild and brimming with so much emotion he had stood in his door. On instinct Greg had reached out and taken him into a tight hug. They had stood like this for minutes before he had pushed the door close and slowly moved them to the same sette they were sat on now. 

Over time, Greg had learned that Sherlock was only partly right about his elder brother. While the man, indeed, was the British government he was so much more than that. He was a trained field agent, and when required Mycroft himself went into the field to do what his agents apparently couldn’t.  
“This just proves how much control you have and how good you truly are. You didn’t attack. I’m even sure you let him think he had won this round. You are a good man, Mycroft. A brilliant man and at times I wonder what we all have done to deserve your care and protection.”  
Greg felt Mycroft relax fully into the embrace. The panic Mycroft had felt at nearly reacting to Sherlock’s attack had subsided but he knew that the issue wasn’t going to be resolved by a few kind words. But that wasn’t what they searched each other out for. They came for the kind words, the warmth of another body, and the understanding that sometimes things became too much even for men like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Lovelocked said it would be good to know how all of this started this will have more chapters. Little snippets of them coming together.


End file.
